


How I met Your Father and his Super Friends

by HawkyBarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is adorable, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hated working at the bar, but her day was about to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met Your Father and his Super Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> (( For the lovely Briana and Levi, who both needed some Starcy or 'starch' in their lives))

Darcy hated her job. She truly did. She was 6 credits away from graduation with her degree in poli-science, and she instead of being treated like the goddamn intellectual she was, men were smacking her on the ass and asking if her boobs were ‘real’.

Yes, they were real. They were homegrown, and if Darcy was being honest with herself, one of her best assets. They totally got men to do whatever she wanted, which was a plus. The downside? Men never stopped staring.

She was working the night-shift at the local bar to supplement her income that her parents couldn’t afford to give her, and if Darcy had realized that it would have been so full of sexist – she would have tried for the coffee shop, or a work study program. So what if she had no clue what astrophysics is? It would have been much better than this bullshit. But nope, Darcy had thought the bar would be a _great_ idea, shows how naïve she was.

 

It was just another night like any other when her whole life changed. She had heard about the whole ‘Battle of New York’ thing, but since she lived in New Mexico, there wasn’t much worry for her. She knew that ‘the Avengers’ were now some sort of super-hero team like the Justice League or the Super Friends, but she hadn’t really given it much mind with how much shit was on her plate. College sucked major when you were literally _6 credits_ from graduation. But whatever, back to the story.

 

She had hoped that she was going to be promoted to working behind the bar when the old barmaid left to go have her 8th kid (if only Darcy was exaggerating), just to get away from the men who thought she liked it when they shoved dollar bills into her jeans pocket (hint: she _really fucking didn’t_ ). But, of course, _that_ didn’t happen because when had Darcy’s luck been that good?

But anyway, Darcy was still waitressing like every other day at the bar. A guy had just slapped her on the ass and said “nice tits”, and Darcy was about to bash his head in with her tray when the doors slammed open. Blinking, Darcy turned her gaze over to a huge group coming in. There was short guy with a goatee leading the group, and by _god,_ they were the sexiest goddamn group she had ever seen. And they were heading for her section.

Paying the nice tits asshole no mind, Darcy twirled her way over to the group and stood in front of their table, “Welcome to Crusty’s! If you need to leer, I’m right here, but if you’d rather have a beer, the Heineken’s on special today.”

The goatee dude laughed, “A road of tequila shots for us babe. We’re trying to get the Captain drunk”

Darcy hummed and wrote it down, “Tequilas for making the captain drunk. Got it, anything else?”

A man sighed in the corner of the booth, “Tony you know I can’t get drunk”

The goatee dude hummed “Not _yet._ We’re still working on that Stevie. Right bruice-kins?”

Darcy tried to hold in the chuckle that was bubbling up as a mild-mannered man with glasses fist bumped the goatee dude with the most put-upon look that she had ever seen. The man at the corner of the booth sighed again, and that’s when Darcy pulled her gaze fully to him.

This dude was fucking _ripped._ With blond hair and blue eyes, the guy had so many muscles Darcy wanted to weep in joy. She wanted to shove the other people at the booth aside and jump in this dude’s lap, that’s how good he looked. _Holy hell he’s like my every dirt fantasy rolled into one._

Darcy was so focused on not crawling across the table to lick the… Captain’s?... Muscles, that she almost missed the other blonde ripped dude’s question (as ripped at this one, there was a redhead currently taking residence in his lap, so Darcy knew hands-off).

“Hey?”

Darcy blinked and looked over at him, “Yes? Sorry, I zoned out”

The man laughed, “No problem, I do that all the time.”

The red-head rolled her eyes, “But at least she doesn’t look like an angry puppy when she does it”

Darcy raised her eyebrows, confused but knowing not to even _try_ and ask any questions. The man rolled his eyes, “Shut up Tasha. What are your nachos like?”

Ah, something that Darcy could actually answer. “Shit. But we slather enough nacho cheese on them that you can’t taste the stale chips”

The man snorted, “That’s perfect. I’ll take them”

Darcy nodded and wrote it down, “Shitty nachos and tequila to make the captain drunk. Will that be all?”

The entire table nodded, and Darcy walked away to give the order to the barman and the cook.

 

A short few minutes later Darcy’s serving tray was full of tequila shots and the nachos, and she was heading back to the table. She had it balanced perfectly on her hand and was weaving through the tables like a goddamn super-model. _Heh that should be a reality-TV show. Waitress super-models, I’d watch it…. Well, I would watch it on Netflix when I had the time anyway._

Darcy guessed she wasn’t paying as close attention as she could have been because, one minute she was upright, and the next she was flying through the air.

Her only thought was – _shit, there went half of my pay and tips for the day._ She closed her eyes as she prepared for the landing amongst the broken glass and broken peanut shells, but her fall was broken by something large and muscley brushing against her face. Feeling muscled ( _extremely_ muscled) arms circle around her waist and squish her boobs against something rock hard, Darcy looked up and saw the Adonis guy had caught her.

He had a worried expression his face, “Are you alright?”

Darcy nodded slowly, a blush covering her face that wasn’t helped when she heard a yelped “Aww nachos, no!” followed by a slapping noise and a louder yelp.

“Uh… Yeah, fine. Sometimes happens…”

Adonis smiled and righted Darcy, straightening her clothes and sweeping her hair from her face, “Good. I wouldn’t want you to be hurt because Tony ordered an obscene amount of alcohol for no reason”

The goatee dude called out, “Shut up, Rogers! All that tequila was needed!!!”

Darcy blushed further and ducked her head down, her eyes blurring with embarrassed tears, “Uh. Yeah… Like I said, happens all the time”

Adonis lifted her head up and smiled at her, _holy shit white teeth,_ and reached up to brush a stray tear away “Doesn’t mean it isn’t still embarrassing.” Adonis then coughed and took a step back, his hand shooting out “Rogers…. Uhm. Steve. Steve Rogers.”

Darcy smiled a little watery and shook his hand, “Darcy Lewis. Nice to meet ya”

*****

Darcy smiled and looked at her children, “and that kids was how I met your father”

Peggy groaned while Bucky rolled his eyes, “Mom all we wanted to know was what we were eating for dinner tonight since dad is off with the Avengers”

Darcy laughed, “Yeah I know. But my story was much better”

Peggy and Bucky groaned again.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
